


A New Chapter Begins

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marvel U [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Marvel U AU, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Mack arrives at Marvel U and his loneliness is quickly cured by his new roommates.





	A New Chapter Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel U: Everybody's in college. Everybody. Jane and Darcy are suitemates with a bunch of characters from AoS.
> 
> I got the first line of this fic from [writingexercises.co.uk](http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php).

The sound of laughter drifted up from the street below, making him feel very alone.

Sure, he'd get to know his new roommates soon enough, but they weren't the same as his friends back at home.

He sighed and turned away from the window. He'd never make friends if he stayed in his room, so he left it. Maybe there was someone he could walk around campus with, or somebody who was ready to go grab dinner.

Sure enough, as soon as he walked out of his room, he spotted a girl carrying a box.

"Whoa," she said when she saw him. "You're hot! I mean, uh... I'm objectifying you and I don't know who you are. Do you live here?"

He nodded and thumbed back at his door. "Alphonso Mackenzie," he told her.

"I'm Darcy," she replied, adding, "Lewis," as she pointed at the door on the other side of the kitchen. "Did you just get here?"

"Couple hours ago," he said. "You need help with that?"

"I'm good," she said, hefting the box. "Actually, would you mind opening the door for me?" 

He nodded and stepped around her to turn the doorknob. 

"Thanks. This isn't even my stuff, actually. I've been here for a couple of days. My bunkmate's finally here, though!" She groaned a little as she shoved the box onto the desk.

"I think mine's—" he began.

"Oh, yeah," Darcy interrupted. "Lance isn't big on personal belongings, or on hanging out around here, much. I think he's been around longer than I have, but I haven't seen him a lot. When I have, he's complaining about his ex. I think they just broke up."

"Wait, Lance? Lance what?"

Darcy wrinkled her nose. "Lance... Huntington? Hunter? Something like that."

"I think I might know him."

"Hey, Darcy, thanks for—" came another voice, and a brunette bounced into the room. "Whoa," she said when she saw him.

"I know, right?" Darcy agreed. "Skye, this is Mack. He and Lance are on the other side of the kitchen from us. Mack, this is my bunkie Skye."

"Mack?" Skye asked, shaking his hand.

He smiled. "I guess so."

Skye tossed her bag on her bed. "So I just got here, give me the rundown."

Darcy beckoned them both out into the common area. 

"Kitchen," she said, gesturing at it. 

"Living room," she continued, indicating the couch and two chairs that nestled close to a television in one corner of the space.

"Technically this is the 'dining area,' but Fitz and I already decided that we're totally confining food to the kitchen counter and kitchen only; nobody wants to clean up milk and cheerios out of the carpet, and this table works way better as a study area anyway."

Skye nodded. "Sounds smart," she said.

Darcy pointed at the door next to Mack's. "Guys' bathroom. Both rooms on either side have doors into it, so general etiquette is to keep the outside door shut and to make sure guests know to knock instead of just barging in."

"And whose room is that?" Skye wanted to know, pointing to the other door on that side of the apartment.

"Fitz and Joey. They're both adorable, you're going to love them. Anyway, it's exactly the same on the other side, girls' bathroom, and Jane and Jemma have the other room, and they're probably in there right now, actually. They met and just, like, clicked, so either they're going to get married halfway through the semester or they're going to kill each other."

Mack laughed. 

"You ladies want to grab some dinner?" he asked.

"Yessss," Skye said immediately.

"Dining hall or a pile of pizza?" Darcy asked.

Mack shrugged. "Either way works."

"Dining hall is already paid for," Darcy pointed out.

"Let me grab my bag," Skye said, and darted off.

"Thanks, Darcy," Mack said when she was gone.

"For what?" she asked.

"Just... for being welcoming. It's my first time away from home, so..."

"No problem," she said with a grin. "I think you're gonna find that it'll be pretty impossible for you to get lonely around here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Got comment anxiety? Here are a few you can copy & paste:
> 
> "I enjoyed this fic. You don't suck."
> 
> "Thanks for writing this!"
> 
> ":D"
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/167053269733/a-new-chapter-begins)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
